Secrets
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Clare's parents are fighting and she needs to find a place filled with love. Maybe she'll find it when she meets a new 'friend'. Might be M rated later. Not sure.
1. Run Away

**Alright well, review at the end of the story. I got nothing to say.**

"Why don't you want to spend times with me?"

"I never said I didn't! I have to work!"

"When will you tell me the truth?"

"What do you mean?"  
>"I know you're not working! What are you doing?"<br>"What do you think!"  
>"CHEATING ON ME!"<p>

Clare walked into her house. Her parents stopped arguing and turned to her. They all stared at each other.

"I'm going to go to my room." Clare said, in a scared whisper. Her parents looked down and her mom nodded her head.

Clare walked up the stairs to her room. After she closed the door she heard her parents begin to argue about her. Clare fell back against the door and slid down to the ground crying.

00000000000000000000000

The next morning Clare walked down to the kitchen. She noticed that the living rooms couch had a blanket on it with a pillow that had been slept on. When she entered she found her mom making coffee .

"Hey, Clare. Sleep okay?" she greeted.

"Yeah." there was a pause. "So you made dad sleep on the couch?" her mom sighed.

"Clare, your father and I are just having some problems."

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to school." Clare said, not believing it.

"Clare!" her mom called out. It was too late Clare had slammed the door and walked to school.

00000000000000000000000

"You know Clare they're not fighting because of you." Alli said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"I know, but the fact that they're fighting makes me scared and sad. I'm just so confused on why they would do this. Mom wants to spend times with dad, but he doesn't have time."

"Well, wouldn't you get pissed if that was you?"

"I thought that if dad spent times with mom everything would be normal, but now that's not the case."

"Clare, how about you spend time at my house, a sleepover."

"It's a school night."

"Come on, just ask."

"Alli I can't."

"Clare you are surrounded by your parents arguing night and day. Come over and get away from it."

"Alli, I need to deal with it, I can't run away from it!"

"Clare, please." Alli looked at Clare with worry and begging. Clare sighed.

"Alright." Alli smiled.

00000000000000000000000

"Mom, dad can I stay at Alli's house tonight?" Clare asked her parents, who were at the kitchen table.

"I don't know sweetie, it's a school night." her mom said.

"Helen don't be so uptight. Let Clare go." her dad stated.

"Randal, don't talk to me like that."

"I was giving an opinion. Is that so wrong!"

"STOP IT!" Clare shouted. "I'm tired of listening to you arguing. I'm going to go to Alli's for the night!"

Clare ran upstairs and packed, then ran out without looking back. She pulled out her phone and called Alli.

"Hey, Alli...They turned it down...No I'll be fine...They both agreed...Alright, bye."

Clare hung up and walked down the street to the park.

**Oh oh, didn't see that coming did ya? Anyway leave 5 reviews and I'll update. Don't worry it'll get even better.**


	2. New Friend

**Not much to say. Here you go!**

Clare sat inside the Dot. She stared outside at the raining sky. It was coming down hard so no one would come to the Dot for a coffee. Only Clare was there at a lonely table.

"What can I get ya?" a waiter asked. Clare sat and stared.

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, either buy something or get out."

"I'll leave in a bit."

"Alright."

Clare sighed and looked out the window again. A bell ring brought her back to real life. She saw a boy walk in. He had a black jacket, a black and red Dead Hand shirt, and skinny jeans on.

"I'll have a hot chocolate." he said to the waiter. Clare focused on the table she was sitting at and thought about her family.

Meanwhile the boy had gotten his drink and was sitting at the counter sipping it and looking out the window. He heard sniffling and looked at Clare. The thought of family made her cry. He looked at her, with a sad expression.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked. Clare's head shot up.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Clare wiped her tears, but started to cry more.

"Hey, hey. It's alright." the boy spoke, as her came up behind her and hugged her. "It's not that bad, it'll be okay." Clare laughed and looked up at him

"Do you even know what I'm crying about?"

"No." he said, still using that comforting voice. "But, I would if you told me." he smirked.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Well, I'm Eli Goldsworthy. Which means I'm worthy of gold and you are."

"Clare Edwards. Which means I'm related to Edward Collin." they both smiled at each other and laughed.

"Okay, Ms. Collin, what on earth has made a beautiful lady like yourself cry this wonderful, rainy day?"

"It's nothing."

"I give you my name and ask you a long question and you tell me nothing? I wasted five seconds of my life for nothing."

"Sorry, I don't feel like talking about it."

"Come on."

_I can't tell him I ran away from home. He'll probably call my parents and make me go back._

"I broke up with my boyfriend." Eli raised an eyebrow. "We lived together and he broke up with me, so I got kicked out."

"I see. How old are you?"

"16." Eli raised his eyebrows in shock. "He was an older man and my parents aren't living here. I moved with him."

"Okay. Well, do you need a place to stay? Cause I have an extra room."

"I don't think I should." Eli smirked.

"Excuse me!" Eli yelled at the waiter, and he looked up. "Do you have a camera phone?"

"Yeah?" the man said, and held it up. Eli walked over.

"Take a picture of me." the guy looked confused, but did it. "Now if that girl turns up missing, tell the police you've got my picture." Eli turned and walked over to Clare. "Now if I kill you you'll get some justice." Clare smiled.

"I'm not going."

"You want to sleep on a bus tonight?" Clare thought.

"Only for a while."

"Yeah. Now let me buy you some hot chocolate."

**Okay, it was short, but it'll get better. Promise. Just check up on it daily. Please review. 8 reviews ****till update.**


	3. Dinner for Two

**The third chapter! Please review! 12 more till update!**

Eli drove Clare back to his home. He would look over every now and again, but Clare never saw. She was busy looking out the window. Eli took a right turn onto Wall Street. He drove down a bit and parked at 1023. Clare stared at the house for a second before Eli opened her door and she got out.

Eli's house was big. When you walked in there was a living room to your right, with a flat screen T.V. over a fire place, and couches lining the other two walls. When you walked down some more there was a dining room with a big chandelier to your right. At the end of the hall was the kitchen. There were cabinets, a sink, a stove, a fridge, and a microwave. In the far left corner was some winding stairs up to the second floor. Up there was the master room that lead to a private room. At the beginning of the hall was more stairs leading up to the attic. Down the hall were guest rooms and a bathroom. In the middle of it all were some slightly curved stairs leading back down to the entry where the piano was.

"You have a big house. Where do you want me to sleep?" Clare asked.

"Just, chose a room. Except for that one." Eli pointed to the master room. "That's mine. Of course we could share, my bed big enough for two." Eli winked.

"I think I'll take this one." Clare grabbed her bags and went to unpack.

Her room had a single bed, closet, dresser, and desk. It was painted navy blue and the bed comforter was navy blue, with light blue stripes. Her dresser was white as was the closet.

After she unpacked and got settled she went down stairs to meet Eli in the living room.

"Hey." he greeted, sitting on the couch.

"Hi. I just wanted to thank you for taking me in. Don't worry I'll be out of here soon." Eli stood up and walked towards her. He bent down to her so their faces were only an inch apart.

"There's no need to rush. You can stay as long as you want."

"Okay." Clare squeaked. Eli smirked at her.

"So, what would you like for dinner?"

"I'll eat anything. It's been awhile sense I've had food."

"Your boyfriend just kicked you out with nothing, but the clothes on your back?"

"Yeah, I guess he wasn't who I thought he was."

"Well, how about we go out to eat. Anywhere you want, and I'll pay."

"Eli, it's fine. I don't need you to take me anywhere or pay."

"Don't worry, I want to."

"How about we go to the Dot. Show the guy there that I'm still alive." Clare giggled and Eli laughed.

00000000000000000000000

"Can I take your order or are you still not ordering anything?" the guy from before asked. Clare looked down embarrassed.

"I'll have the chicken salad and a coke." Clare answered.

"And I'll have a burger with fries and a Pepsi." Eli ordered. The man started to walk away, but Eli called out. "And I'd like it if you talked to this lady with more respect!" but the waiter ignored him.

People around started to stare and Clare hid her face. Eli smirked and looked down at Clare. He felt kind of bad that he embarrassed her.

"I'm sorry." he said, taking her hand and giving it a lite squeeze. Clare looked up and smiled.

"It's alright." Clare squeezed back.

Later a different server came back with the food and apologized for the others attitude.

00000000000000000000000

"Thanks for the food, Eli." Clare said, as they sat on the couch watching Storage Wars.

"Anytime. It's nice to have someone to spend time with. It can get pretty lonely around here."

"You should get a pet or something."

"Yeah, but I don't know what."

"We could go shopping someday."

"Why not?"

Eli and Clare stared for a while at each other. Clare leaned in slowly, with her eyes closing. They were centimeters away from Eli's when she was stopped by him.

"I have to go to bed." Eli stated, and got up.

Clare sat there wondering what happened. Maybe it was too soon, maybe he didn't like her that way, or...maybe he had a girlfriend!

**Clare is having a freak out! Leave some more reviews and I'll update! 12 please!**


	4. Day at the Park

Clare woke up and went down stairs, not caring if she looked like a mess. Eli wasn't attracted to her, so what did it matter. Eli was in the living room eating cereal when he saw he Clare come down the stairs. He looked her up and down and smirked. Clare had gone to bed in shorts and a tank-top, but had put the robe on before she came down stairs.

"Sleep well?" Eli asked, putting his food down.

"Yeah, that bed is nice.

"It's never been slept in. It's a guest room and I don't get a lot off guest."

"So, do you live alone? Because you look a little young to be living by yourself." Clare asked, sitting beside him.

"No, my parents are just gone a lot. Dad's a shock-jock and has to work mornings and afternoons. Mom goes with to help."

"So, you're alone most the time."

"Yep."

"Well, then let's go out and have some fun!" Clare jumped up and smiled. Eli looked up confused, but then smirked and stood up to.

Clare skipped out the door and Eli followed behind slowly. Clare got to Morty and turned to see Eli walking sluggishly over. Clare crossed her arms and pouted. Eli saw and smirked. When he reached the hearse Clare was pushed up against it. Clare looked up at Eli, with wonder and suspicion. Eli smirked and leaned down to ear.

"You're in the way of the driver's seat." he whispered and pulled away. Clare looked around her and saw she was leaning against the driver's seat door. Clare looked down blushing and moved away to the other side.

Eli smirked before he got in and unlocked the door. Clare got in and buckled herself. Clare looked up slightly to see Eli watching her and then quickly look down. Eli smirked once again before he started Morty up and pulled onto the street.

00000000000000000000000

"Is there a reason that you wanted to go to the park?" Eli asked, standing while Clare swung.

"If you want to go home we can?" Clare offered.

"No, I was just wondering."

"Well, when I was a kid my mom would take me here."

"I thought your parents don't live here?"

"They don't. They use to."

"Oh, well that makes sense. Why did you guys move?"

"My dad got a job offer."

"So, then how did you end up living here?"

"I meet Joe and we got serious, he was on summer vacation when we meet and he had to go home. I decided to live with him and now I'm here."

"Well, that's too bad." there was a silence, as Eli looked around the empty playground. "Wait, here." Eli lifted his head up at Clare. Clare nodded and watched as Eli disappeared around the trees.

Clare stopped herself and waited for what seemed like hour, but were only seconds. Clare started to tear up. He had left her sitting on a swing in the park. She knew he didn't like her, but to just abandon her? She probably should have seen it coming. Clare stood up and walked down to the beach. It was empty since it wasn't warm outside yet.

Clare sat and watched the water crash on the sand. _Maybe I should just go home? I could stay with Alli. I can't run away anymore, I've got no place to go!_ Clare folded her arms on top of her knees and cried into them.

She didn't see, but Eli turned the corner of the building and saw her there crying. He jogged up and stood behind her.

"What's wrong Clare?" Eli asked. Clare turned quickly and looked up shocked.

"You're still here?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Clare looked down embarrassed and didn't answer. "Why didn't you stay at the park?"

"I thought you ditched me." Clare whispered. Eli chuckled.

"Clare I went to get some ice cream. To cheer you up." Clare looked up surprised and smiled. Eli smirked and handed Clare her chocolate ice cream cone, and sat down next to her.

"Great, choice of scenery." Eli laughed. Clare looked down and smiled. "Why do you always looked down?" Eli tucked his head down to see her hidden face.

"I'm just a little embarrassed that I misjudged you."

"Well, I don't mind. You don't know me well, yet." Clare looked up and smiled, but it faded into a frown.

"Are you playing with me?" Clare asked, curiously.  
>"What do mean?"<p>

"Well, you invite me to your house, feed me, and take me to the park, but when I tried to kiss you, all you do is pull away. Why?"

"You just got out of a bad relationship. I don't want to push you or be a rebound."

"I understand that, but you need to know you're not. I've been over him for weeks." Clare lied.

"Still, I think we should get to know each other more, before anything starts."

"Alright, I can't force you." Clare pouted.

"Clare, come on."

"I don't understand why you don't trust me!"

"I do, but I don't think you should rush into anything!"

"I'm not rushing into anything!" Eli sighed and calmed himself down. Yelling wasn't going to solve this.

"I like you Clare, a lot. But I don't want you to do something you'll regret. Let's just take it slow and become friends before we try to start a relationship." Clare sighed and nodded. He brought her in and took care of her, and she yells at him.

Eli held his hand out and helped Clare up. They walked around on the beach talking and eating their ice cream, before they went home.


	5. Awkward

**Here's the 5****th**** chapter! Hope you've enjoyed the others and thanks for the reviews.**

"Clare, you have to wake up." Clare heard as she was shaken awake.

Clare opened her eyes and turned to see Eli smirking at her.

"What happened?" Clare looked around and wondered why she was still in Morty.

"You fell asleep." Eli whispered.

"Really?" Eli nodded. Clare stretched her arms out and yawned. "Thanks for not making me sleep out in the car." Clare joked, and laughed. Eli chuckled.

"Well, if I did I'd have to tell the police why there's a girl sleeping in my hearse." they both broke into laughter.

"I'd love to hear you answer to that."

"Well, sir. That girl is obviously obsessed with me and is stalking me." Clare softly punched Eli's shoulder.

"He would never believe that."

"Or she." Eli laughed.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed like this." Clare said and giggled a little. Eli's face grew serious.

"Your old boyfriend never made you laugh?"

"Not really."

"Did he do anything to make you happy?"

"Now, looking back at it, no."

"Well, then I plan to make this the best time of life. Whether it goes on for years or ends tomorrow. I will serve you hand and foot and show you what it's like to be happy."

"Thanks, Eli."

"So, let's go in and sleep. Then tomorrow we can do whatever you want!"

Clare smiled and got out of the car. She followed Eli to the front door and watched him unlock it. He walked in and made it to the middle of the room, before turning to see Clare standing outside. He walked back.

"Clare, what's wrong?"

"I was just wondering. If I told you a secret would you keep it?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's nothing, I was just wondering." Clare walked in and passed Eli to go to her room.

00000000000000000000000

Clare walked downstairs after actually getting ready. She thought that since she had a chance with Eli that she should make herself look presentable. Clare walked into the kitchen smiling, till she saw that Eli was not there. He wasn't in the living room so she went back down the hall and up to Eli's room. When she knocked there was no answer so she went in.

She saw a long body under a thick black comforter. Up higher, was a muscular arm and then a head full of shiny, dark hair on the pillow. Clare walked up slowly and quietly. She leaned forward and saw Eli's sleeping face. Clare smiled at how Eli frowned a little in his sleep. She wondered if he was having a dream.

Her eyes landed on his long hair. She reached her hand out to it, but pulled it back. She turned around and held her hand with by the wrist with the other hand.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. "I can't just run my hands through his hair while he sleeps. But it looks so silky. No. I won't do it. Why am I asking myself questions? What am I doing?"

"I was wondering the same thing." a voice from behind Clare said. Clare turned to see Eli with a raised eyebrow, looking at her with curiosity.

"I was just leaving."

"Didn't look like that to me."

"I don't care what it looked like to you." Clare stuck her tongue out and left.

000000000000

"I am such an idiot!" Clare yelled at herself. "What was I thinking talking to myself about running my hands through his hair, while he's right behind me sleeping? This has to be the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"I've seen people do stupider things." that voice again. Clare turned in frustration and looked at Eli waiting for him to say something. "Are you going to deny talking to yourself again?" Eli laughed.

Clare turned away angrily and leaned up against the counter.

"I am such an idiot." Clare muttered, but Eli heard.

"No, you're not." Eli walked over to Clare. "Everyone talks to themselves. It's normal." Clare moved away.

Eli knew she was embarrassed and didn't want to be close to him, so he stayed where he was. Eli pursed his lips in thought.

"Do you want to run our hand through my hair?" Eli asked. Clare looked at him shocked.

"Why would I?"

"I heard you, Clare. If you want to it's okay."

"No, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, can we just forget about this?"

"Sure. What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm, I've got an idea."

**Help me out! I ****don't know what Clare wants to do and I need your help. Give me something! ****Please!**


	6. Buying Things

"So, why are we here?" Eli sighed.

"So, that you won't be lonely." Clare cooed while staring in awe at the baby rabbits.

"I'm not lonely because I have you." Eli smiled.

Clare turned and saw Eli's eyes flick to the ground and back up to her. Clare smiled and looked away, blushing. She looked away and set her attention back on the bunnies.

"You know, I'm not going to get a dumb rabbit." Eli walked up behind Clare.

"How could not want this cute thing." Clare lifted the bunny to his face. "Let alone call it dumb." Clare made cute faces at the furry ball in her hands.

"Well, maybe it's cute, but I don't want to clean out a cage every day."

"Although I could argue with you, I'll let you decide what you want."

"Like if we argued you'd win."

"Chose what you want."

"I think a dog would suit me." Eli smirked walking over to the dogs in carpeted kennels.

"What catches your eye?" Clare bent down behind Eli.

"Well, I can't seem to keep my eyes off you." Eli winked.

"Wow, that's new." Clare teased and went to look around. "Eli, Come look at this one!" Clare cheered.

"What is it?" Eli walked over to Clare.

"I don't know."

"Looks like a Rottweiler." Eli smiled, happily.

"I think it's totally you."

"Yeah, I can see myself with him. Come here little guy." Eli reached in and picked the puppy up in his arms, cradling it like a baby.

"You look soooo cute with the little puppy-wuppy." Clare made faces and talked in a baby voice at the dog.

"Whoa Clare… you think I'm cute." Eli smirked, smugly.

"The puppy makes you cute."

"Well, to make sure this puppy stays alive to keep me cute, we should go buy him and get some food, too."

"Alright."

0000000000000000

Eli was grabbing a big bag of dog food for, Roscoe, their new puppy. Clare was in the next aisle over looking at dog collars and toys.

"What do you think, Beniful?" Eli showed the bag to Roscoe. "I think that's a yes."

"Eli! Look at these cute shirts!" Clare ran in holding up a knitted dog shirt with a bone that said _'Treats, treats and more treats.'_

"That's real cute Clare." Eli smiled before turning back to the bags of food.

Clare smiled back, but it fell when Eli turned away. His head moved over enough that she could see her parents in the aisle across the way, looking at toilet paper.

"Clare? You okay?" Clare's head snapped back at the sound of Eli's voice.

"Oh, yeah. Come look at this stuff with me."

"What is it?"

"Just come look." Clare said desperate, pulling Eli to get him out of her parents view.

"At what though?"

"Just come."

"Clare!" Eli called.

"Eli, shush shush." Clare covered his mouth and dragged him harshly around the shelf.

"Clare, what are you doing!" Eli asked, loudly and slightly annoyed.

Clare knew Eli wouldn't be quiet without an explanation, but she didn't have one. If Eli didn't shut up her parents would surely hear him and find her. Then she would be taken away from Eli and he would know she was a liar. It would be back to the screaming and hate, away from the love and kindness.

Eli was about to shout her name again, and Clare knew it would be the one that got her caught. The only thing she could think of to do was probably the stupidest thing she could've done.

Clare grabbed Eli's collar and tugged him in fast and hard. Their lips connected and Clare closed her eyes, partly to make it look believable to Eli, but mostly because it felt so damn good.

At first Eli didn't know what to do. He was surprised mostly, but as he watched Clare enjoy herself, his lips began to move with hers and his eyes, too, closed with the feeling of pure serenity.

Clare's eyes opened just a peak to see if first, Eli was watching her, and two was to see if her parents had left. They had and by the look of it they had been gone awhile.

Clare pulled back and avoided eye contact. She smoothed out her dress and waited for Eli to say something. When he didn't she imagined she did something really bad, and made her way to the checkout counter.

000000000000000

Nothing had been said the whole way back to Eli's house. The only time she heard him speak since the kiss was when he thanked the cashier, and even then it was a mumble.

Clare occasionally looked over at him to see if his facial expression would give her any indication of how he was feeling. He didn't have a girlfriend, and was it that bad if it was a kiss. She knew he didn't want to be a rebound, but he wouldn't be and it was just a kiss. Maybe he was mad that she didn't listen, she thought, but wasn't sure.

Eli parked the car and went into his house without even sparing a glance at her, acting she wasn't there. It hurt her a lot, but Eli wasn't one to just ignore the problem and let it go unsolved, is he?

Once Clare was through the door and noticed Eli, even though avoiding eye contact, he held the door open and waited for her. She gave him an apologetic glance before looking away and then being pulled back up against the door and feeling familiar lips. The one and only Eli Goldsworthy's lips.


	7. Relationship?

Clare's hands started out on Eli's shoulders as they moved their lips together. As they started to do more kissing, her arms wrapped around his neck and tangled her hands in his dark hair. Eli gripped her hips and pulled her forward. Clare let out a moan and Eli took that as the chance to push his tongue into her mouth and move it against Clare's. She sucked in a surprised breath but regained herself and moved her tongue with Eli's.

Eli was the first to pull away and when he did he looked down while catching his breath and looked up into Clare's eyes once his breathing was back to normal. Clare watched him the whole time she caught her breath and looked back at him. Eli cleared his throat and tried to plant his eyes anywhere but Clare, but they always seemed to find their way back to her.

"So, um, do you want some diner? I'm sure Roscoe is hungry." Eli smirked over at the little dog lying on the carpet, watching them.

"Ah sure, but I'll make something for us." Clare smiled warmingly.

She slid around Eli to the kitchen. She looked back and smiled at Eli before she turned left into the kitchen, where the stove was. Eli smiled while he let out a sigh and turned to Roscoe. He picked up the little dog on the edge of the carpet and sat down on the couch with him in his lap.

"What did I just do, buddy? I don't know if that was right or not. Why does she have to have such tasty lips?" Eli head fell back but he continued to pet the dog.

000000000000

Eli and Clare were sitting on opposite ends of the table. The table long and wooden, putting plenty of space in between them. Clare had made some spaghetti with sauce and put some seasoning in it. There was an awkward silence as both of them spun the noodles around their forks.

"The food really good, Clare." Eli complimented, but kept his head down.

"Thanks." Clare smiled excitedly.

The silence returned once again and this time neither of them ate.

"Okay, we should talk about the kiss." Eli started. "I'm sorry if I pushed you or giving you mixed signals."

"It's fine. I just want to know if you like me or not?"

"I do like you, a lot."

"Then we should go out. Like a date."

"I would like that, but what if it doesn't work out. It'd be weird to have you live in here, wouldn't?"

"We should at least try so there isn't this big need hanging of us!"

"There's need hanging over you?" Eli smirked and stood up.

"N-No! I was just saying that… we do have…. a connection." Clare said slowly, as Eli walked closer and closer.

"You sure you don't have… some kind of….need?" Eli asked slowly, rubbing Clare's leg.

"Um, I'm a little tired. I'm going to go to sleep." Clare stood up and started to walk away.

"You could stay in my room." Eli called.

Clare turned and smiled at Eli before running up the stairs. Eli listened to her footsteps, hearing them walked down in the direction of his room and the door slam. Eli smirked and started to clean up the kitchen.

000000000000000

Eli opened the door to the dark room. The room became pitch black once Eli closed the door. He began to strip down to his boxers and t-shirt before crawling into the bed. He pulled the sheets back and rested his chest against Clare's back. He wrapped his arms around her and found that she was in a tank top and booty shorts.

Clare turned around and pulled his head down to her face. She kissed him hard and Eli returned the action. He gripped her waist and pulled Clare closer. Eli gently licked her lips asking her to open up. She obliged and had her tongue connect with his, slowly moving together. Tasting each other. Clare broke apart after going two minutes without air. She layed there, panting heavily and smiling.

"You should go to bed now, get plenty of rest for tomorrow's date."

Clare looked shocked at first, but then smiled excitedly and cuddled up to Eli.


	8. New People with New Info

Clare woke up from the bright light hitting her eyes. She moaned and rolled around trying to hide herself from it. Suddenly it got darker and warm heat radiated to her body. She sunk into the bed more, getting comfortable and relaxing.

Eli looked down and smiled at her. He scooted closer to give her more heat and wrapped the blanket around her tighter. It soaked up heat like a sponge soaked up water. Clare's face fell and went limp as she started to drift off again into sleep.

Once she was fully sleeping again Eli got up and went into the kitchen. He started to make breakfast and put new food in Roscoe's bowl. The puppy gave a little yip before sniffing the food and eating. Eli smiled and petted the dog while it ate.

The food was done, but Clare hadn't gotten up and Eli didn't want to wake her. He set the food inside the oven and set it to keep the food warm, but not burn it. He walked up the stairs, wanting to sleep in with Clare. Roscoe trailed behind him and ran right into the room, scratching and whining for Clare to help him up. Eli scooped him up and set him in the middle of him and Clare. But the black and brown dog jumped over Clare and snuggled into her bent stomach.

Eli wrapped his arms around Clare, but was pushed away when she rolled over. The blanket moved up, causing Roscoe to jump off the bed before he fell. Clare moved her upper half on top of Eli and kissed him. She grabbed the collar of his t-shirt so he couldn't get away. Not that he was planning on it. Eli pulled her closer by pushing her lower back down to him. Eli's and Clare's tongues had already met and licked and moved against each other, trying to go as long as they could before they ran out of air. They could have gone longer, but a sharp, high-pitch yelp came from Roscoe and they broke apart. Roscoe clawed at the bed sheets violently and whimpered, letting out more yelps till Eli rolled over and picked him up. Clare took the dog out of Eli's hands and set him in her lap, scratching his head and rubbing his sides. Eli slid his hand down his back while smiling up at Clare.

00000000000000

They had eaten and decided to stay in for the day till their date. Clare wasn't up to going out and doing much, so they came to agree on seeing a movie. Of course it had to be horror for Eli. He didn't want to go see _The Vow_.

Clare was leaning into Eli and his arm was hanging over her as they sat on the long couch, watching random shows.

"So, what do you normally do when you're alone?" Clare asked.

"Just watch T.V. and sleep, but that doesn't sound real good to me right now."

"Let's take Roscoe for a walk." Clare sprung up and got the leash. "Roscoe! Do you want to go for a walk?" Clare said, excitedly. Roscoe barked and perked up. "Well, come on!" Roscoe barked again, and this time jumped down and ran to Clare.

Eli sighed and turned the T.V. off.

0000000000

"So, how far should go? Around the block?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, that sounds right. What will do after that?"

"I don't know. We could teach him a few tricks." Clare smiled at the dog, trotting beside her.

"Sure. Oh, hey let's go back. I know this dog park we could go to. He'll have a great time. It'll waste more time."

"Yeah, that sounds better." Clare smiled and they walked back to Eli's hearse.

000000000000

Roscoe was pulling on the leash, he was excited to see all the dogs running around in the fenced in play area. Once Eli and Clare were in he let Roscoe go and the puppy sprinted away and pounced on other little dogs. Clare smiled and watched the dogs play with each other and their owner's. Eli was looking around and smiled when he found who he was searching for.

"Come on." Eli whispered to Clare and led her by the hand over to a bench.

Another guy was sitting there with his dog and having him do some tricks.

"Hey Adam!" Eli smiled.

"Eli! How's it been?" Adam got up and they fist bumped.

"Good, this is Clare. She's been staying with me for a while till she can get back on her feet." Eli pulled Clare in front of him to show Adam. Clare smiled nervously.

"Oh, has she been spending some time on her back?" Adam winked.

"More than usual this day." Eli smirked and Clare elbowed him. "Anyway, I just wanted Clare to know one of my only friends." Eli joked.

"And you decided to come to the dog park for that?"

"Well, I- we have a dog now." Eli wrapped his arms loosely around Clare's neck from behind.

"Where?" Adam looked around.

"He's a Rottweiler and I don't know where he went." Eli squinted and looked around.

"Is he the one taking that other dog from behind?" Adam asked casually, and pointed his thumb towards Roscoe.

"I don't think-Roscoe!" Eli yelled and sprinted over to break the dogs up.

Clare and Adam laughed at Eli pulling his dog out of the lab. Adam turned to Clare and smiled politely.

"So, Clare. How did you and Eli meet?"

"He found me sitting alone and walk talked about it and he invited me in."

"Do you make it a habit of going home with guys?"

"No, it's a new thing I'm trying." Clare joked. "Plus, I didn't give in so easily."

"Oh he had to woo you?"

"More like give me good facts." Clare laughed.

"It wasn't a red flag when you figured out he drove a hearse?" Adam laughed along.

"I guess I didn't think much of it." Clare and Adam stopped laughing and looked over to see Eli getting yelled at by the lab's owner. "In your opinion, is Eli a good guy?"

"Do you see what he wears? He's a total badass." Adam laughed, but Clare looked at him, waiting for a real answer. "Eli is the most loyal and honest guy I know. Sometimes he makes mistakes, he's stubborn, and a little intense at times, but he'll treat you right."

"I figured that last part of already." Clare smiled.

Eli came back carrying Roscoe and gave a nervous smiled.

"So, I was just yelled at for letting my dog 'rape' that guys lab. And in my opinion that dog was loving it." Eli smiled and the rest laughed.

"Well, you're just the little humpmicter aren't you." Adam played with the puppies paws as it panted with a smile on its face.

**Sorry it's a little late at night, hope you guys liked it. The next story will be their date! Review PLEASE!**


	9. First Date

Eli and Clare were sitting on the top seats waiting for the movie to begin. The screen was only just flashing weird advertisement pictures and playing soft music, but Clare was nervous for the movie. Even though she knew it was fake and dated back in old times somewhere in England. Eli was smirking and seemed excited about the movie. He looked over and noticed Clare's worried expression and her shifting around in the seat.

"You okay?" Eli leaned forward and whispered.

"Yeah, just not use to coming to the movies to watch a horror film." Clare explained.

"Oh, well if you get scared you can squeeze my hand or move closer." Eli winked.

"Don't tease I might resort to that, I get scared easily."

"What if warn you when a scary part might come up. I'm pretty good at predicting that, watch a lot of horror movies."

"I'd like that." Clare smiled and blushed as the lights dimmed.

0000000000000

"I'm not going to sleep the whole night." Clare whined and stayed press to Eli's side.

"Well, I'll keep you safe." Eli pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Eli, do you think it's weird that we went on one date and are sleeping in the same bed?"

"Well, you see we can if we aren't doing anything bad. Like if you watch a show that swears but you know not to say them."

"So, it's not weird?"

"If you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to."

"I want to." Clare smiled.

0000000000000

Eli's tongue played with Clare's rubbing her back gently as he layed on top of her. He hand rested lightly on the side of her waist. Clare ran her hands deep into his dark hair. It was so silky her fingers didn't get tangled once.

Eli pulled back and panted, hovering over her on his hands and knees. He smiled down at her while his hand crept up to the top button on her shirt. Eli looked up at her scared expression and pulled back a little.

"We don't have to. I was just wondering if you were okay with this."

Clare sat up and started to unbutton her shirt. Eli watched the buttons weigh her clothes down and little by little more skin was shown. Eli tackled her onto the bed before she even had time to take her shirt off.

He made his way from her neck down the space between her breasts and stopped at her stomach. He moved all around her waist, kissing her belly and them moving to one side and then back over to the other. Clare breathed heavily and grabbed the top of Eli's shirt, making him stand up on his hands and knees to completely pull the shirt off.

She ran her hands down his chest to his toned abs and back up, breathing deeply. Eli smirked and bent down to kiss her neck. He made sure to give every inch of skin the same treatment as the rest, before he moved up to the back of her ear. He sucked there and licked it slowly and then went back to sucking. Clare's moans filled the room and she continued to feel Eli's stomach. Her eyes closed and she let her head fall back in pleasure.

Eli pulled away and smiled down at her, pushing and strand of hair, calmly behind the ear he had kissed. She smiled back before he eyes closed peacefully and Eli rolled over. Clare turned to face him, with her eyes wide open to see him wrap his arms around the pillow to make it seem bigger before laying down on it. Clare sighed and got up. Eli opened his eyes and frowned.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I kind of want to sleep in my own bed for the night."

"You sure? The woman in black might get you." Eli joked.

"I know it's fake." Clare said cocky.

She turned and stared down the hallway that could look a little like the one in the move. It was dark and her room was practically all the way down the hall. She stared in horror at the memories of the movie came flooding back to her. Clare turned fast, slammed the door, and hung on to Eli's body for dear life, breathing heavily from frightening herself.

Eli smirked and kissed the top of her head, pulling her as close as he could and squeezing her tight.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Please review. I'll try to get another chapter up today to make up for it. **


	10. Back to Reality

Clare rolled over onto her back, slightly waking up and then fully when she felt a warm, hard surface being placed on her lap. _(No it is not Eli's penis.)_ She opened her eyes and looked at the plate of food resting in front of her. She looked up and smiled at Eli smirking down at the food he had presented.

"I thought you could use the energy after last night." Eli smirked and sat down next to her.

Clare smiled and picked up her fork to eat the eggs and hash browns.

"So, you know Adam? The guy with the German Shepherd we met at the park?" Clare nodded. "Well, he called, just to see how the date went, and we started to talk about how puppies need to interact with other dogs to be socialized and thought he would come over with Jagger."

"Oh yeah that would be great, I think Adam is real nice and would like to get to know him more." Clare smiled and agreed.

"Yeah, and he thought that sense you'll be staying awhile that he would be bring his 'lady friend' so you have someone to gossip with." Eli winked.

"Well, I'd be happy to meet more of your friends." Clare smiled.

"Good, Adam thinks you'll really like her." Eli kissed Clare.

000000000

Eli had already put the chicken in the oven and it was only a half hour away from being cooked to perfection. Clare had helped whip up some mash potatoes and stuffing, it was like an early Thanksgiving.

"So, do you know anything about Adam's 'lady friend'?" Clare asked.

"Only that she's beautiful." Eli smiled.

"How beautiful?" Clare looked over worried.

"Not as beautiful as you." Eli leaned down and kissed her, holding her back with his head.

"Good, so I don't have to worry about any cheating like my parents." Clare whispered.

"What was that?" Eli bent down and asked Clare.

"Nothing, can't wait till they get here." Few seconds past before the doorbell rang and Eli smiled.

"Wait no longer that must be them." Eli smiled and went to open the door.

Roscoe was whimpering by the door and moved out of the way when Eli opened the door and Jagger came rushing in. Adam followed and let go of the leash, letting the dog sniff around. He came in and fist bumped Eli, both smiling. Clare watched a tall, skinny girl with designer boots, tan leggings, a short jean skirt, red flowy top, and a grey cardigan. Clare's smiled fell when she reached the girls face and looked in shock.

"Fiona?" Clare questioned, unbelieving.

"Clare?" Fiona said with the same expression and tone.

"You two know each other?" Adam looked to Fiona.

"Yeah." Fiona frowned at Clare "What are you doing here?"

"Wait, how do you each other?" Eli looked to Clare.

"Well, Clare-"

"We met in Winnipeg, where I use to live. Fiona does travel a lot and we happened to meet two summers ago, before I met Joe." Clare explained before Fiona could say they went to the same school.

"Oh, that makes sense." Eli smiled and Adam looked over at Fiona, who smiled back weakly.

Just then the oven dinged and Eli looked into the kitchen.

"Well, I guess we should be able to eat now." Eli smirked.

"Well, how about you two go get the food and set the table, while Clare and I catch up." Fiona rubbed Adam's back.

"If you say so, princess." Adam kissed her hand and left with Eli.

"So, princess?" Clare awed.

"We're not here to talk about my cute nickname, we are here to talk about why you are staying and dating Eli Goldsworthy."

"Should I not?"

"No, he's great, but why are you here?"

"I just couldn't stay at my house."

"Were your parents fighting again?" Fiona asked, looking sympathetic.

"Yeah." Clare looked down.

"Sorry."

"Has anyone noticed I'm gone?"

"I didn't even know you ran away. I wasn't in school for all week and just got back today."

"Oh yeah, where were you?"

"Adam took me to Paris." Fiona folded her hands and swung them back and forth, grinning goofily.

"What? I mean don't take this the wrong way, but how did he get all that money?"

"Don't worry, when I met him I thought he was just a really nice guy, but you know that dog he has?"

"Yeah?"

"That dog is a Championship dog. Now like hundreds of people are paying him thousands to for his sperm."

"Wow."

"So, what are you going to do? I mean you have to go home, school?"

"I'll figure it out. Just go with the story for a while." Clare begged.

"Fine, but my dishonesty towards Adam and his friend ruin my relationship, I blame you." Fiona winked and walked over to Adam, who was just coming out of the kitchen.

**Just so you all know my uncle passed away this Thursday. Thank you for all the prayers if you did pray.**


	11. Run Away Again

Dinner had been good at the most, even though Clare had made up more lies throughout the time to keep up with the stories. Right now everyone was in the living room talking. Adam had his arms wrapped around Fiona, Clare sat up straight and attentive, while Eli layed back with his arms spread out.

"So, Clare, I don't want upset you, but you have to be going to school right?" Adam asked, cautiously.

"Well, Spring Break is coming up, so I'll figure it out." Clare smiled, hopefully towards Eli, who returned it with a smirk.

"Oh, well, Fiona? Do you want me to take you home? I know you were tired when we got back from Paris."

"Yeah, but um Clare can you help me with something I want to take home? The food was amazing." Fiona smiled at Eli.

"Uh, sure Fiona." Clare smiled and walked with Fiona to the kitchen.

As soon as the girls were out of ear shot Adam leaned forward and whispered to Eli.

"Dude, what are you going to do? I know you like her, but you can't pay for her to go to school. If she lives in Winnipeg you should take her back to her parents."

"I can't just let her go she like me, and I like her. We'll never see each other if she goes back."

"So, you're just going to support her the rest of her life?"

"I don't know what to do Adam. I want her to be happy and be able to get a job and stuff, but I don't want her to leave."

00000000000

Clare yawned as she layed on her side of Eli's bed. She was in a tank top and boy shorts, and Eli was wear a wife beater and blues, plaid boxers. Clare smiled shyly and pulled the covers over her body. Eli saw and smirked over at her, and she smiled widely in return.

"So, Clare. I was wondering about school plan you came up with. I don't think my parents will support it and I can't afford it. It pains me to say this, but I think this weekend I should take you back to your parents." Eli bowed his head.

"What? No!"

"Clare, I can't have to keep living here. You'll never have a good education or a good future, you need your parents."

"No, no, they can't help me." Clare begged.

"Yes, they will. They're your parents."

"You don't understand." Clare was on the verge of crying.

"Understand what?"

"My parents are dead!"

The room went silent and both of them stared in shock at each other.

"What?" Eli frowned.

"My parents died, while I was here with Joe." Clare looked down.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't like to talk about, so can we not?" Clare turned away and went to sleep.

000000000

In the morning Eli was already eating and Clare didn't bother to dress before she came down to eat with him. He was eating just plain, buttered toast.

"Hey." Clare smiled and acted like last night didn't happen.

"Are you lying to me?" Eli folded his hands and asked.

"What do you mean?"

"All the things you've told me. It's just so confusing, everything that's happen to you."

"Well, I guess I'm just not luck." Clare shrugged.

"Clare, Adam told me he overheard you and Fiona talking last night."

"I have to go." Clare turned and ran out the door after she grabbed her coat.

Eli ran out the door to catch her, but she had disappeared and Eli couldn't see her anywhere.

**This story should be ending in a two more chapters by today or tomorrow. Tell me if you want a Fadam moment or to skip that. **


	12. Found You

Eli knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before Adam answered the door in his only boxers. He frowned at Eli.

"What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my phone at the house and I need to know where Fiona lives." Eli asked, quickly.

"Why?"

"Clare ran away when I confronted her and I don't know where she went. I want to ask her parents if they know, and I think Fiona knows their address. I need to talk to her."

"About what?" Adam and Eli looked behind Adam to see Fiona in a purple, thin, lacy, see-through robe, and her bra and panties that were the same color as the robe.

"I need to know Clare's home address."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay." Fiona went into Adam's office to get a pen and paper to write on.

"Did I interrupt something?" Eli smirked at Adam.

"She's just staying one night."

"And she came prepared with '_PJ's_'?"

"They were from the Paris trip." Adam blushed.

"And you have the balls to tell me it's too soon to let Clare stay with me."

"Nothing's happening." Adam growled.

"Really?"

"Here you go." Fiona came out and handed Eli the paper, he immediately took it and rushed out the door.

"Can we go back to bed?" Fiona rested her chin on Adam's shoulder.

"Of course." Adam turned and placed his hand on her lower back.

He pulled her close to him and leaned down to kiss her. Their tongues met right away and Fiona tangled her hands in his hair.

Suddenly the door opened. They both broke apart and faced the door. Eli was back and looked shock.

"I just wanted to say thanks." He explained.

"Well, now that you have get out." Adam hissed.

"Fine, and thanks for the lie Adam. Nothing's happening." Eli sneered, before closing the door.

00000000000000

Eli knocked on the door and was surprised a man answered the door so quickly even at this later hour.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Eli, and I was wondering if a Clare Edwards lives here."

"Yes, I'm her father. Why?"

"I'm sorry, but your daughter has been staying with me." Mr. Edwards looked shocked as he eyes Eli up and down, before pulling him aggressively into the living room.

"Where is she?" he yelled.

"I don't know, she ran away and I thought you'd know." Eli defended.

"How would I know, I didn't know where she was the first time!"

"The first time?" Eli thought. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I think I know where your daughter is, I'll have her back soon." Eli ran out the door and all the way to the Dot.

0000000000000

Eli rushed in and saw Clare sitting where she had the night they met. Clare saw and shot up, trying to get past him, but Eli grabbed her and stood her still.

"Clare, stop struggling." Eli growled and forced into a chair. "I want the truth. Where did you come from? Why did you run away?"

"You won't understand, you'll make me go back." Clare cried.

"Clare, if you don't want to go back I won't make you, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." Eli kneeled down and lifted her chin.

Clare started to sob and kneeled on the ground too, to hug Eli. He wrapped his arms around her tight and rubbed her back softly, whispering words of encourage meant into her ear and lightly shushing her.

**Next chapter will be the last. Hope you all enjoyed reading and thank you for the reviews.**


	13. Just the Start

"So, you didn't get kicked out, you ran away?" Eli looked back up at Clare, his hands folded in his lap.

"Yeah, and Eli I'm so sorry I lied to you, I shouldn't have. You are so nice and a great guy. I took advantage of that and I feel horrible for it. Please don't be too mad at me." Clare rambled on.

"Clare, I'm pissed at you. I took care of you, I liked you, and all that time we spent together was based on a lie!" Eli shouted.

"I don't know how to make it up to you." Clare sobbed.

"Just come to the car, I'm taking you home. You have to talk to your parents about this."

Clare wanted to run or refuse, but didn't want to upset Eli. She had done enough to him. Clare nodded and followed Eli to his car. The drive was quiet and awkward. By the time they got to her house, she was dying to talk to her parents, it was better than this.

"Clare!" Eli called to her before she went inside. "I know you didn't mean to let this go as far as it did, and I do want to keep seeing you." Eli smirked, taking her hand.

"I would really like that."

"And if you ever need a place to run away to my door is always open, just don't lie to me about it. I'll understand no matter what it is."

"Really?"

Yeah, unless you don't feel the same way."

"I would love to see you later. Maybe Friday night?"

"Your parents won't hate me?"

"I think they'll try to avoid me running away and maybe during the break I got, something changed."

"I hope things get better, plus you have my number if you need to talk."

"Thanks Eli." Clare smiled, leaning through the window to give him a kiss.

"Clare!" Clare broke away and faced her mom.

She hugged her tight and tears were slowly coming out of her eyes.

"Mom?"

"Honey, I'm so sorry about everything. Thank you Eli for bringing her home. Come on Clare, we need to talk." Clare smiled at Eli before being dragged into the house.

**Sorry, I guess I thought everything was done, but when I checked on it, I never wrote an ending! **

**But here it is! **


End file.
